Caller Number Nine
by Daisyangel
Summary: 7th in my Reid/Emily series. See profile for order. Written for fanfic round 3 dealers choice challenge. My assigned pairing was Reid/Prentiss. The elements I had to include, plane tickets, radio, and photographs. Also for criminal prompt prompt: vacatio


"What in the world is Prentiss doing?" Rossi questioned as he walked through the bullpen. The woman in question was furiously dialing her cell phone.

"Trying to win a contest, now hush, Rossi," she demanded not even looking in his direction. "Caller five, no," she cried in frustration pressing send once again. Dave gave her a bewildered look. He was about to open his mouth, but Reid stopped him.

"She means it, Rossi. She's serious when it comes to these contests." Emily waved a hand, demanding silence. XXXX

"Hi, who is this?" asked the radio DJ.

"Emily," the FBI agent answered excitedly.

"Emily, what caller would you like to be?" the DJ questioned drawing it out.

"Nine," she replied.

"Well, Emily, today's your lucky day, because you're caller nine! Congratulations." Grinning Emily opened her mouth. Recognizing the look on his girlfriend's face, the genius knew what was coming next. Reflexively Spencer covered his ears and the others copied his action. Emily let out a happy scream at the news.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I won! I actually won."

"Yes, you won an all-expense paid trip for two to Disney World for a week. This includes your hotel accommodations, your plane tickets and a rental car while you're in Florida. You can pick up the tickets at the station Monday-Friday from 8:00-5:00. Hope you have a good time," the DJ said.

"Thanks, I will," Emily cried hanging up the phone. XXXX

Immediately she began jumping up and down. She ran over to Reid's desk and yanked him to his feet and began hugging him excitedly.

"I just won an all-expenses paid trip for two to Disney World!" she exclaimed.

"How long is the trip?" Morgan asked.

"An entire week," she responded.

"But Em, I'm not sure we can take a week off," Reid protested weakly. He didn't want to disappoint his girlfriend but he wasn't sure if they could get the time off.

"Actually, you can," Hotch said walking down the stairs from his office.

"How?" Emily wondered.

"I just got an email from the higher-ups, both of you have a weeks worth of vacation time that you'll lose next month if you don't use it," the unit chief explained.

"Can Em still take it even though she'll be going on maternity leave in three months?" Reid asked placing a hand on her five-month pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, maternity leave and vacation are in separate pots," Hotch told them.

"Well then, we're going to Disney World," Reid said a smile on his face.

"Reid at the 'happiest place on earth' I can't wait to see this," Morgan teased.

"Have either of you ever been?" JJ asked.

"No," Reid answered.

"Yes, twice, once when I was six, and when I graduated high school," Emily responded.

"I want something from Disney World," Garcia cried walking up to them.

"How'd you know?" Morgan asked.

"I heard Emily on the radio," she explained.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you back something," Emily promised.

"Thank you," Garcia said hugging her. JJ started laughing and gave a very unlady like snort.

"What's up, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Spence and Mickey ears," she gasped through her laughs.

Everyone but Reid burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand," he complained.

"Don't worry about it, you will," Emily told him. Reid just nodded; he knew he'd find out what they all meant eventually. XXXX

The couple enjoyed the week in Disney World and made lots of wonderful memories. It was now the day after their trip and the entire team was sitting in Reid and Emily's kitchen looking at photos.

"Here's Pretty Boy in his Mickey ears," Morgan cried holding up the picture.

"Oh, how cute, your kids gonna love that picture," Garcia cooed. Reid blushed and everyone else laughed.

"Awww, I love this picture," JJ exclaimed.

"Which one?" Emily questioned.

"This one," JJ answered holding up a photo of the happy couple gazing lovingly at one another with the nights fireworks going off behind them.

"Let me see. Let me see," Garcia demanded reaching for the picture. JJ handed the tech the picture with a smile. As the picture changed hands, a flash of gold caught Emily's eye. The expectant mother's eyes widened.

"Jennifer Lin Jareau, do you have something to share?" she asked with a wink. The others turned to face the two women.

"Uh oh, she middle named you, it must be serious," Garcia teased. "The blonde gave her best friend a confused look.

"Uh, no...?" she replied in confusion.

"Are you sure you don't have something to share with the rest of us?"

"Like what?" Rossi wanted to know.

"Like that diamond sparkling on her left hand," Emily answered. JJ's eyes widened and she gulped. Quickly she gave Morgan an apologetic look.

"We were going to wait until Monday so we wouldn't steal Em's and Spence's thunder, but, Derek asked me to marry him last night," the media liaison admitted with a bright smile. Everyone gave the happy couple their congratulations. XXXX

"So how did he ask you? Details, I need details," Garcia begged.

"Yeah, me, to," Emily chimed in. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Well, he took me out for a picnic dinner and a walk under the stars. We'd had dinner but not dessert. Then Derek suggested a walk and I said yes. We walked for a little while then he told me to close my eyes and he guided me forward a little more. When I opened them I was at the gazebo we'd celebrated our one-year anniversary at. He'd put candles and rose petals everywhere. There was also chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. As he handed me my glass of champagne, I noticed something sparkly tied to it. I looked down and it was the ring. When I looked back up he was down on one knee and asking me to mary him. Of course I said yes then kissed him as the candle light played on the ring," JJ finished with a happy sigh. Emily sniffled desparetly trying not to cry. Without stopping his conversation with the guys, Reid grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to Emily at the first sniffle. It was a practiced move born out of being around a pregnant woman for five months. Giving him a shaky smile she wiped the tears away with the tissues he'd handed her. The friends continued to talk for a bit longer until Hotch saw Emily fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Someone's fading fast," the unit chief whispered. The other agents followed Hotch's gaze and smiled at what they saw.

"We'll go so you can get her to bed," Rossi said standing. Nodding the others followed suit.

"Thanks for coming over. Congrats, Morgan, JJ," Reid said standing and putting an arm around Emily's shoulders.

Slowly she allowed Spencer to help her to her feet and start guiding her from the kitchen.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


End file.
